No Longer Pretending
by xxYoucantfalloutoflovexx
Summary: Santana get's paired with Rachel for the glee assignment, which happens to be a stage kiss. At first, its only pretend passion that they try to act out, so what happens when they realise that they're no longer pretending? Pezberry!


TITLE: Never Been Kissed Chapter One

PAIRINGS: Pezberry (Rachel/Santana)

SYPNOSIS: Santana get's paired with Rachel for the glee assignment, which happens to be a stage kiss. At first, its only pretend passion that they try to act out, so what happens when they realise that they're no longer pretending?

RATING: M to be safe and for suggestive themes.

A/N: So I was reading a pezberry story, and I really got inspired by it. SO please review, and enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Santana Lopez was flicking through her teenage magazine, pursing her cherry lips thoughtfully as she eyed some of the clothes longingly. Yes, she was supposed to be listening to whatever crap Rachel was singing in the glee lesson, but she really couldn't care less about it. She was sat beside Quinn and Brittany, who were actually listening to the assignment, especially marvelling at Rachel's jaw dropping high note.

When the group started to clap enthusiastically, Santana groaned and started to clap quietly, only out of politeness though, because she kind of liked Rachel after what she did for her with the whole coming out thing.

Rachel was standing still for a few moments, just soaking up the applause before turning to Mr Schue who was standing by the piano frowning, "Was I good enough?"

Rachel's voice didn't sound as peppy as it usually did, with a drop of concern in it, and many of the glee members eyed each other in confusion. When did Rachel Berry worry about if she was good enough?

Santana had only just put down her magazine and headphone's to hear Rachel's last question, as she frowned to herself. She wasn't like all the other glee members; she knew something was wrong with Rachel. She eyed the diva thoughtfully, as Rachel looked down worriedly at her outfit, and Santana's eyes began to become bigger. _Rachel Berry doesn't think she's hot enough, _Santana thought with a smirk, _when does Rachel Berry doubt herself?_

Santana decided to join the discussion that had started between Kurt and Rachel, "Bitches please, we all know Rachel killed the assignment, even if it was all about her, once again." Santana stated simply, and she noticed Rachel look up at her in confusion, as if to say 'Why are you sticking up for me?'

Kurt Hummel, who was perched at the front, turned around bravely and glared at Santana, "I seriously think that Blaine and I's duet was better than Rachel's pity party don't you?" Blaine wrapped his arm protectively around Kurt.

Santana laughed mockingly, "Oh please gay Hummel, something's just don't need to be heard and one of those things include you and bow tie here ruining one of my favourite songs." Everyone bit on their lips awkwardly, as Kurt turned pale with embarrassment and Blaine turned on Santana accusingly.

"Santana that was out of order..." Blaine started, sticking up for his offended boyfriend.

Santana's smirk grew wider, "Oh really? And you forcing me to watch one of your lame duets' every week isn't? I know your all jolly and happy like the manboobs over there, but please, don't force that on us."

By now many people had turned and were watching the argument progress excitedly, while Rachel was still at the front, watching the whole thing occur in her own eyes, with her cheeks flaming red.

She decided to use the silence to her advantage, "Santana although I thank you immensely for your kind words, I think that this has gone too far." Rachel said smiling warmly at the Latina, who ignored her and went back to her magazine.

_**Nobody noticed the dark shade of red that Santana had gone, and the way her heart was beating so fast that it would beat any car race in the planet.**_

Mr Schue nodded along with Rachel, "I agree, anyway that was an outstanding effort Rachel. Right! Your assignments, last year at Nationals, we lost right?" Several people nodded wearily, not liking being reminded of their loss, "Well! I have just been sent an email from one of the judges themselves, informing us why we didn't win." Rachel's heart stopped, although everyone was convinced that the kiss was the reason that they didn't win, it had never been proven.

So right now, as she casted her eyes over to Finn, who had one arm draped around her waist, she could feel even more colour drain from her face as Mr Schue continued.

"Apparently, it was because we didn't give across the acting side of the performance. I find that hard to believe, but if that's what we need to improve on, then let that be. So this week's assignment, which was suggested by Holly Holiday who has decided to visit for the week is to perform a real stage kiss, not just the peck-on-the-cheek rubbish. I want passion! I know it's inappropriate but it's been proven to help acting skills and we need all the help we can get!" By now, most of the glee club members, including Santana were listening excitedly.

A loud bubble of chatter rose upon the group, as Mr Schue clapped his hands, calling everyone to order, "But there's a twist to this assignment...I choose the groups!"

Santana's eyes grew wider, imagining herself being forced to kiss a boy, and she stood up in anger, "What the hell Mr Schue, I ain't down with this lesson at all!" She shouted while pointing her finger at the teacher accusingly.

Mr Schue frowned, "Santana I can assure you that I won't make you do anything you're not comfortable about O.K?" Santana shrugged uncaringly, "So, we have Quinn and Artie, Finn and Tina, Mercedes and Joe, Kurt and Puck, Brittany and Sam and finally Santana and Rachel."

Everyone started to give out their reactions to this, some of them jumping up in excitement or others eying each other wearily but only one girl sat still. Rachel Berry.

She didn't know how to feel about this whole kissing thing, _never _had she kissed a girl before, mostly because she wasn't a lesbian but also because she had always been too scared. When she had became friends with Quinn, Quinn told her that she kissed a girl at cheerleading camp and she found out through that that she was bi. But Rachel, she was scared, scared that she would turn gay. She wasn't homophobic, she had two gay dad's after all, but part of her insides were screaming to her that if she got a chance to kiss a girl, and she realised that she was gay- then it might make her life a living hell.

She didn't want to be more different than she already was; being gay would ruin her chance at being in stardom. What if she auditioned and someone who was the manager was homophobic, she _knew _what it was like for Ellen on the Ellen show. Being gay was a good thing, but it could also be a very, bad thing.

Rachel couldn't breathe, because not only would she have to kiss a _girl _but this girl happened to be the hottest bitch in the school. She had heard from Finn that Santana was a great kisser; Santana must be if she managed to convince Finn to have sex with her.

If Santana was straight then it would be ok, because they would both feel awkward, but Santana was out and proud, and wouldn't care less about kissing another girl. Well, Santana wouldn't be happy that that girl _had _to be Rachel Berry, but she wouldn't feel like what Rachel was feeling.

Then there was another thing that loomed into her head, Finn. Although Finn and herself had had problems in the past, they had fought through them, and she didn't want to muck anything that she had with Finn up.

Oh why did Mr Schue _have _to pair her with Santana Lopez? Rachel wouldn't have cared if it was Puck or Sam or anyone like that, but no, he had to pair her with the girl that had made her life a living hell.

For the first few minutes, she remained silent as these thoughts raced through her mind, swivelling through every corner of her brain, making her feel dizzy and a little sick. It was only when she felt Finn's sweaty hand on her shoulder that she broke out of her daydream and plastered on a fake Rachel Berry Star smile for him.

She stood up, hoping to make herself feel better, but it just made her feel worse, as she turned to Finn, "Finn..." She didn't know where to start, but he was smiling cheerily over his face.

He removed his hand from her shoulder and ran it through her hair softly, making her feel even worse than before, "Rachel, I know this is _really _short notice but I have to cancel our date tonight. Tina and I will be practising our assignment you see."

Rachel felt for a sudden moment an urge to slap the boy, but she stood firmly on the ground and nodded, "Although I am deeply upset at this, I am happy that you are engaging yourself in this week's assignment Finn, even if it does involve sexual content." She said removing her smile slowly, as she felt a pair of eyes on her back.

Finn beamed happily, "Awesome. I'll see you after glee then." He said with a shrug, and he walked off enthusiastically while Rachel was left standing beside her chair, feeling worse than ever as she nervously casted her eyes to Santana, who was standing by Quinn and Brittany, engaged in a conversation with them.

Rachel's eyes narrowed as she tried to work out Santana's emotions about the assignment, she looked at Santana's face worriedly. If Santana was feeling anything, she wasn't showing it as her face was completely blank and didn't show anything.

As Rachel looked once again at Santana, she quickly turned away when she caught Brittany staring at her with a confused expression. One thing she really didn't need right now was Brittany catching her looking at Santana.

Unfortunately for Rachel, Brittany had noticed, and she frowned before realising who the diva was paired with and smiled happily, "Rachie!" She shouted down to Rachel, trying to make the diva hear her desperate calls.

Rachel turned in surprise, and started to make her way to the back, a little nervous about what Brittany wanted. Brittany had always been kind to her, so Brittany talking to her wasn't completely new but it was rare that she was called for by one of the members of the Unholy Trinity.

When she reached the group, she avoided any eye contact with Santana who was now painting her nails, sat a little away from Quinn and Brittany. Rachel looked at Brittany expectantly, "Yes Britt?"

Brittany sent Rachel a comforting smile, "Aren't you and Sanny paired with each other? Shouldn't you be like rehearsing or something?" Brittany giggled when she spotted Quinn making out with Artie in the corner.

Rachel nodded, casting her eye back to Santana, who was now listening to the conversation, once again showing no emotion, "Yes Brittany, we are paired together for the assignment but I don't think we need to rehearse kissing do we? As Santana is dating you, I feel I should hand in my resignation from the assignment because of the circumstances."

Brittany frowned, "I don't know what any of that meant, well, except the part about me and Sanny dating. But don't worry about it, I'm totes cool with you guys kissing, I mean, it doesn't mean that she's cheating because it's for school and stuff!" Brittany assured the trembling brunette who looked down sadly. Now she had no excuse but to kiss Santana.

Santana had now reached the pair and was listening interestedly, "Berry you look like you don't want to kiss me? Am I really that bad?" Santana pretended to be hurt, but she couldn't hide the smirk forming on her lips.

Rachel's eyes burst open in concern, "No I didn't mean that at all! I'm sure you're an excellent kisser, I was just concerned about you and your girlfriend that's all." Rachel gabbled nervously.

Santana laughed, but not in a mean way, "Calm down Berry, you're giving me a head-ache. Anyway, Britt and I are in love, and a stupid kiss for a glee project can't change that." Rachel nodded, as Santana eyed her once again, realising the change in the diva today, before it clicked in her mind, "Look Berry, I know your straight, and you're in love with manboobs so I'll give you an offer. You'll come over my place tonight with a script of what were going to do and then we'll rehearse and only kiss once okay? Then we'll perform it in front of the glee club that means you only have to kiss me twice."

Rachel didn't know how to feel about this, but nodded quickly, "Yes thank you so much for understanding my situation."

Brittany giggled, "I think it'll be super hot watching you guys make out." She leaned towards Rachel so that her mouth was only a few centimetres away from Rachel's ears, "And Santana's kisses are so sexy, you'll probs turn gay after this assignment." Brittany joked playfully, so that only she and Rachel could hear.

Although Brittany was joking, that was exactly what Rachel was worried about.


End file.
